MetalHeart
by Smol Angelo
Summary: one-shot/might make more (if people are interested). Under the cover of a moonless night, in a soundless camp, lay lifeless corpses. Their executioner? Code:Hellcat.


**Yo! GF just launched its EN server, and what better way to celebrate than a little 1-shot? I had some ideas floating around for a bit, so if you want I can make it into an actual story? What do you think? Well, for now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Think someone will ever show up?"

"Eh, as if. Around here there is nothing but simple, rural villages. Doubt they even have a single doll. At least, if someone showed up, we would have a target to have some fun with."

"Then what's the point of raiding those villages? I mean, shouldn't we go and catch some more weapons or T-dolls?"

"Well, first of all, a man's got to eat. And second of all, you think weapons grow on trees? The boss went to the village exactly to find us a target. Just stay put for now and earn your share of food. And hope that the raiding team was lucky and got us a woman."

"Yeah yeah, as you- wait, you heard that?"

The man picked up his AK47 and started scanning toward the sound he heard.

"What, you got visions? I ain't heard nothing."

However, the man entered a firing position with his M16 anyway and started following his younger partner's example, looking in the same direction.

" _Banshee here. Got target in sight. Should we execute a double, pass?"_

" _Is there a day you won't suggest doing synchronized shots, Ban?"_

" _I am merely suggesting the most efficient way to get rid of-"_

" _well, **I** am getting these two in **my** most efficient way. Sucks to be you."_

" _...roger that."_

/Play_Track_"404 Not Found-RΞΟL".mp3

/Sound Playing. Play mode set to Private

A girl sneaked up toward the two men that were showing her their back. She proceeded on all fours, like a wild animal, making no sounds perceptible to humans. The bandit's camp offered many hiding spots, enough to make her bored at the simplicity of the task. The grand total of two guards that were there for a group of almost forty people didn't make it harder either. She got exactly behind the two and got on her feet, the two still nowhere close to being aware of her, confirmed by her heartbeat sensor which showed no changes in their hearth rate.

"Beautiful Night, ain't it?"

The two men immediately turned toward her, but in the amount of time it took them she already kicked the younger man's gun out with a swift kick while she crushed the wrist of the bigger man with her right hand. She then attacked her first target with her left leg, her bladed heel piercing his eye, and she raised a straight right toward the other, blades coming out from the spaces between her fingers, piercing the throat of the feeble, feeble human. She lowered her arm and leg as the two corpses fell to the ground.

" _Banshee here. There are no sounds coming from the tents, it seems they didn't notice you."_

" _Gotcha. Give the signal to Raider, we are cleaning up the place."_

" _Roger that Hellcat. Banshee, standing-by."_

/Stop_Music

/Sound Stopped

The girl halted the music playing in her head, giving a quick look around the camp. Seeing nothing worth noticing, and having to wait for her slow companion to reach her, she switched her attention to something more interesting: herself.

Her left arm and her left heel had some spray of red, thanks to those idiots, but the rest of her was immaculate: her long, black hair gathered in a single ponytail that reached her waist, the black hood that was currently pulled down, her black bodysuit that covered her torso under a coat of the same color, her boots strapped on her false, perfect skin; despite having traversed several kilometers in an hostile environment and having executed several assassinations that night, the traces on her were almost non-existent. Which was boring. The sensation of blood dripping on her skin sensors was, after all, the best she had ever experienced, even better than-

" _I am here."_

The bulky figure of her third, newest, and stupidest team member was extremely easy to spot, even in a night with almost no moonlight like the current one. Especially her blonde hair, which seemed to glow like a flashlight, at least for her specialized sensors.

" _Yes, I know. I see you. Let's go, you have lots and lots to carry home today too, aren't you happy?"_

" _...this unit isn't capable of feeling happines."_

" _O for- Banshee, didn't we install a sarcasm chip on her?"_

" _Probably melted like the last three, pass."_

" _Sigh, fine. Raider, unless it's an emergency, cease all contact."_

" _Understood."_

" _...this is the last time we spend some money on chips for her."_

" _Roger that, boss."_

* * *

"-we eradicated the bandits and stole their supplies. The bandits where dealt with by blades, and we sold some weapons to the local villages, barely enough for their militia and with nowhere near the amount of ammunition they'll need, as per your indication. The army got those we didn't need to keep for ourselves."

In the underground room the Dolls where using as their base, one black-haired girl was given a report over a audio-only channel.

"Good. Your team need some repairs?"

"Not even a scratch. We used some ammo on Banshee's side, but we're fine."

"And the Hellcat module? How's it holding up?"

"Hasn't kicked the bucket yet, but I am really looking towards the Bellatrix."

"Well, I don't wish to make it any less than you wish to use it dear, but to make it, you know what I need."

"Sangvis parts."

"Exactly. So, I think it's finally time I give you a mission that will give you the occasion to get some. I'm sending you the data now."

Alone in the room, the girl waited patiently for her software to decrypt the message she just got, and she activated the blades hidden in her left arm to pass the time, gazing at her reflection on the steel.

"Sangvis Ferri. Blood and Steel."

The message finished to decipher, and she quickly readed it before purging the original from her system, to avoid anyone from getting the key.

"A fitting name for soon-to-be corpses."

/New Direction: move to area S09. Eliminate targets on territory. Avoid contact with G&K and SF units when possible.

She retracted her blades and got up from the black sofa.

"Time to finally get some real action, fufufu~"


End file.
